one shots
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: A collection of one shots about the couples Tratie Percabeth and more.
1. Payment

**Hey,**

**So this is more or less just a collection random fanfics about Tratie and maybe some others. I I I'm not sure if it''s any good but enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the PJO series and never will.**

**Why I have to write that I don't know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Travis.<strong>

I couldn't sleep my mind was working furiously going over trivial things and although I was exhausted I just couldn't get it to stop. I sighed swinging my legs out of my bed and walking silently out of my cabin towards the lake. As I approached I saw a figure lying down whimpering. It shifted and I herd a cry of pain. My heart raced, this was bad very very bad, I knew that voice, I knew it so well, that figure was Katie. I ran towards her.

"Katie what the hell? What happened to you?" I said kneeling beside her. Her exposed arms were bruised and she had a long gash down it, she had a wound on her face but the worst bit was her stomach she had a huge cut and there was blood practically pouring out of it.

" I-I-" She began to cry frantically.

" Shh Katie it's fine, it's okay." I murmured -hopefully- comfortingly.

The crying eased.

"Can you walk?"

She shook her head lightly and then yelped.

"Okay considering you can't even shake your head without being in pain I'll take that as a definite no"I said playfully.

She gave a tiny smirk but I could tell it caused her pain and I wasn't surprised she had a huge gash across her face.

" Okay Katie, this might hurt a little but I need to get you to the infirmary. I'm gonna have to carry you."

" 'kay"She murmured weakly.

I gently scooped her of the ground and she almost screamed.

"Gods Katie I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply and I could tell she was desperately trying to stop her self from screaming with every step I took. I walked swiftly, knowing that any faster would cause her alot of pain. Once we were by the Apollo cabin, I yelled "Guys I need help NOW!"

There was no reply. "HELP!" I all but screamed with in three seconds the door opened.

"Oh My god what happened?" Jake asked as he saw Katie.  
>"I don't know I found her like this by the lake, but she's in alot of pain she can't even talk,"<p>

"Right we need to get her to the infirmary now, then you need to go wake up Chiron."

I nodded and we walked as quickly as humanly possible thankfully the infirmary was very close.

I placed her gently on a bed and she cringed.

"Sorry," I said completely sincere which didn't usually happen.

"Go get Chiron, tell him Katie's seriously hurt and I need some ergent assistance."

I nodded and sprinted off. I entered the big house and ran up the stairs to Chiron's bedroom.  
>"CHIRON!"<p>

He jerked awake imediatley alerted by the worry in my voice he asked "What is it my boy."

"It's Katie she's hurt Jake thinks it's bad he says he needs your help immediately." Without another word he galloped off and I sprinted behind him.

As I reached the infirmamry, again.

I herd voices from inside. "If she hadn't been left so long it wouldn't be as bad but I think she was there to long before Travis found her."

"I fear you are right, but the question how did she get like this in the first place?"

"I don't know but this doesn't look like a monster, it was a sword that did this to her along with some obvious bruises, it could have been a god." Jake said hopefully, I knew he didn't want it to have been a camper.

There was thunder.

"No the work is to sloppy to have been that of a god this is someone who is not a professional."

Suddenly I couldn't take it any more "Your saying a half-blood did this?"I asked. They jumped noticing me for the first time.

"I fear so." Chiron nodded.

"Then there going to pay." And with that I stalked away to find Connor, knowing that he was the only one who could be of any help to me.

"Connor get up." I almost yelled, to which everyone else in the cabin groaned.

"Ten more-"

"Katie's been hurt,"

"And I care because... " He said grogily.

"Because it was by a camper who almost killed her and she's your friend. Now get the hell up." That worked quite effectively he sat straight up.

"Are you kidding? Is this a prank?" He said groggily.

"Do I look like I'm joking."I snapped.

"No."

"Well then."

"Shut up!"Someone yelled.

"Right lets go"Connor sighed. We walked outside and towards the infirmary.

"What happened to the rule no waking each other up over a chick before 9 am." He said looking around at the dark sky.

"Yeah but this isn't just some chick is it it's Katie."

"Yeah the girl your totally in love with."

"I am _not _in love with her." I said forcefully.

"Yeah you kinda are."Connor grinned.

"Why does everyone think that?"

" Because it's true and you stare at her every time she's not looking."

" I do not!"

" Or maybe because you are totally freaking out."

"You didn't see how bad she was, she tried to speak and she almost screamed, she couldn't move and there was like a pool of blood." I cringed "and her stomach there was a huge cut and the blood,"

I had to stop, I couldn't even think about it. 'The worst bit is Chiron thinks that if I had found her sooner then- Then maybe it wouldn't have been as bad and there's a possibilty it wouldn't have hurt her as badly." I felt a lump in my throat. "And she was in so much pain if I had only-"

"Travis it isn't your fault, you saved her life if you hadn't been there she would have died." Connor said comfortingly.

"Thanks bro."I said quietly.

"No probs" he shrugged.

I laughed.

"right now do we know who did this to her?"

I shook my head."No she couldn't speak and then she fell unconscious."

"Right okay." Connor said thoughtfully. "Well you should go in there." He said pointing at the infirmary.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes because she wants to see me and not the boy that she's totally in love with." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! We are not in love."

He raised an eyebrow "Did I say anything about you I said her nothing about the two of you, so why did you say we?"

"Shut up! She is not in love with me."

"Yes but your in love with her?"

"No Connor I'm not!"

"Denial."He sung.

"Whatevs Connor I'm going in there."

He grinned and nodded.

I walked in and saw Jake looking over Katie.

"How is she?" I asked rather shakily

He looked up "She has concision but her heart rate seems to be steady and her wounds are begging to heal."

"say that again in English."

Jake grinned "She'll be fine."

I sighed with relief.

"Thanks to you if she had been left much longer she would have died."

"Yeah but if I had got there earlier she wouldn't have been in as much pain."

"True but you still carried her all the way to my cabin then to the infirmary. You got chiron, then when he said it was a camper you swore revenge, your still wearing a top thats soaked with blood which means you got connor and came straight back to her."

"So..."

"You like her."

"I do not she's my sort of friend she's my frenimy."

"She's _your _sort offriend and _your _frenimy? As in she's yours?"

I groaned "Stop twisting my words! That was not what I meant."

"No, it's not what you thought you meant, but nothings ever an accident your sub-concious does strange things."

"Were you and Connor drinking shoe polish last night you've gone completely loopy."

"Only if the whole camp was."

"What?"

"Your the biggest news since Percabeth!"

"Ugh."

"You even have a name, Traitie."

Katie began to stir, she mumbeled something that sounded alot like my name and for some reason my heart doing a little happy dance ( Not because I like her because I don't like her! psh!)

He raised an eyebrow "You really gone tell me you don't like each other?"

"She's probably just remembering what happened."

"Umm or how much she's in love with you?" He said teasingly.

"Who's in love with you?" Katie asked groggily.

"Why are you Jealous."I grinned.

"No! Just want to take her to the psychiatric ward!" She smirked back.

"Umm really? "Jake asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Never mind, I'm gonna leave you guys alone." He walked out grinning broadly.

"what was that about?"

"It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks to you."

I blushed a little "it was nothing."

"How long have I been a sleep?"

I looked out the window the sun was begging to come up "About two hours. Why?"

"I thought it must have been a hundred years, since when are you modest?"

"I had an epiphany, besides even if you are in a hospital bed you can probably kill me."

"You better remember it."She chuckled then winced.

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean it was a monster the defences must be weak."

"Cut the **** **(A/n I think you all know what that means.) **Katie I know this was a camper now tell me which one?"

"Travis it doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter do you know if I had been any later you would have died! Who did this to you I'm going to make them fell the pain you did except this time I won't be there to carry them out of the woods!"

She smiled a little "Travis are you trying to protect me?"

" Katie this is serious!"

She laughed "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Please Katie." I said softly.

She looked slightly dazed "I-I can't"

"Why not?"

"He'll kill you then me."

"He?"

She nodded.

This made me suddenly _very _angry. "And this mysterious gut didn't try anything did he?"

She gulped and I saw her eyes fill with tears. I felt very guilty."I'm sorry Katie don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"You don't need to apologize for anything."

"I owe you."

"We'll have to work out a payment you could be my slave for a month or-"

"Woah there take a step back, we can decide later." She grinned.

I smirked evily "Umm we shall."

She smiled at me.

"Well I have to go but I'll be back in a while."

Suddenly she looked scared she grabbed my hand "Don't go I-I" she looked terrified as if her life was in danger.

"You won't be alone, whoever this guy is he won't get to you."

She nodded and slowley released my hand.

I smiled at her "get well soon."And left.

Connor and Jake were waiting for me."Hey guys."

They smirked "Hi"

"Not now!"I groaned "Jake do me a favour stay with her and DON'T leave her alone under any circumstance, unless its with Chiron or her siblings ok."

He nodded and walked in.

I turned to Connor we need to go talk to the dememter cabin.

He nodded and we ran off.

As we got there I didn't bother to knock I just opened the door.

Lila saw me and smirked "Katie isn't here travis, wait why are you covered in blood?" She asked suddenly looking scared.

"I know Katies not here shes in the infirmary I found her last night by the lake she's hurt badly a couple more minutes-" I gulped I couldn't say it.

"What!"

Every single eye was on me.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"How did this happen?"

"Guys zip it!" Lila yelled then turned to me.

"She's okay but she's really tired I just talked to her and-"

"How come _you_ talked to her?"

"Because _I _found her. Now like I was saying she had some majour injuries and all I know is that a guy did this to her, so I need you to tell me who was she with last night?"

"She said she was going on a date or something apart from that I don't know." Melissa said.

"Right okay, thanks if anyone remembers anything then tell me, oh and guys she is terrified someone stay with her at all times okay?"

They nodded and I walked off.

Three hours later I was still investigating going over everything that had happened, People were staring at me and I realized I was still covered in blood I got changed then walked to The big house trying to find Chiron, but outside I herd someone call my name.

I look around to see Melissa standing there nervously shifting.

She walked up to me and said "Wayne carter son of nemisis, archery." And I new exactly what she was talking about. She walked away.

I ran towards the Archery grounds and I yelled "Wayne Carter?"

A Little weedy boy with black hair and eyes even darker looked at me. I walked up to him and started beating the living day lights out of him. "You little" I started swearing in greek so badly I was sure that Chiron would wash my mouth out for a month "don't you ever go near Katie ever ever again!"I yelled.

I picked him up by the hair s that he was level with me "and if you do I'll use MY sword." Then dropped him.

I turned around to see about fifty eyes on me including Chirons, I was surprised no one had tried to stop me.

"Chiron can I talk to you?" I said ignoring the looks I was being given.

He walked towards me "I take it you did a little investigation." He said quietly.

"Yes, and he can't stay here can you please get him suspended."

Chirons old eyes seemed to scan me then he nodded and said "I'll do my best."

"thank you."

"Go have breakfast, and take a shower you have blood all over you."He added.

I nodded and ran of to the showers.

I took a very long shower, by the time I came out, it was lunch I walked to the mess hall still very concerned.

As I got there people stared at me, but not like I was a nut case like I was brave, so I thought Chiron must have explained. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Katie behind me I grinned.

"You look great." I smiled again "I guess Jake really is a good medic."

"Umm that is his job."She smirked. "Anyway I was thinking you know how I owe you?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found sufficient payment?"

"Oh yeah what?" I smirked.

"This." She crashed her lips against mine, and my brain completely melted. One of my hands went to cup her face the other went to her hair holding her there,deapening the kiss her arms went around my neck and I felt a tingle when her skin touched mine.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Percy stood behind me.

"You had to ruin it!"

"It's annoying isn't it well I have about thirty more times to do it to you I bet you regret that now."

"Yes, yes I do."I attempted a scowl, but I was to happy so I just grinned.

"Are you still gonna tell me you to don't like each other?" I heard Jake ask.

"Shut up!"

"Nope!" I herd Conner say.

"Oh come on guys! Leave us alone."

"This much to fun." Leo grinnned.

"Well I guess I should go eat, but I'll see you later okay Travis."

I smiled "Uhu" I smiled and then whisperd. "oh and by the way I like your way of payment I'll have to get you to owe me more often."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong> **guys I realize that was super weird but I was bored, anyway Love it? Hate it? Want to burn your eyes it was so bad? tell me by reviewing.**


	2. Inspiration Please

**Okay guys I have only had 1 review so far that wasn't from Ilovepiper12(She changed her name) and wasn't from the weird chapter I put up. I know I keep bugging you guys and i hate to be naggy but I would really rather not waste my time on something no ones even reading now as I'm writing this I just got a favourite author alert, but I would really appreciate some sign that I'm doing okay if you don't like it Tell me what I'm doing wrong trust me its greatly appreciated my storys are open to anyone to review and I don't flames just tell me what you think or I might just give up on my dream of being an author is that what you want to be a dream crusher? Lol. I am serious though Review or the story is being deleted. I know you guys have lives, but does it really take that long just to write a couple of sentences? **

**Thanks.**

**- 3rd bookworm.**

**P.s sorry for yet another annoying nagging Authors note, but it's really depressing getting 1 review after about 4 days. ooh and don't forget what I asked.**


	3. Picture

**Okay here it goes.**

**I am so so so soooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to write**

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews, story alerts etc. they really were very touching, I would name each person, but somehow I don't think many people would read that, I do however thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the awesomness of the PJO series**

**Oh and by the way this is completely forgetting the war against gaea**

* * *

><p><strong>Picture<strong>

I woke up excited and who could blame it was the last day of school, which also meant the first day of camp! I would get to see Grover, Juniper Travis and connor, Katie hopefully with Travis, and everyone else. But mostly I would get to spend all summer with Annabeth, Kronos was gone, no more interfierance, we could kick back and relax.

I jumped out of bed and got dressed. "Morning mum, Paul." I said planting a kiss on my Mums cheek.

Paul and my Mum looked at each other and grinned "Someones in a good mood today."Paul said.  
>"Well I get to see all my old friends don't I, and train and hopefully <em>not<em> go on a quest, if I'm lucky." I said sitting on the stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen were Paul and mum were making toast on the other side.

"So it's nothing to do with spending a whole summer with Annabeth, when theres no school, parents or after school jobs to get in the way?" Mum asked.

"No."

Paul raised his eyebrows.

"'kay maybe a little bit but I _am _psyched about seeing grover and everyone."

They laughed.

"Honey have you packed?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well we were thinking it would be easier just to go straight from school to camp, I'll walk to your school half an hour before the end of school."

I grinned "So I'll be there by what five thirty, six?" I asked "Awesome that leaves time for some reuniouns, sword, fighting and swimming all before dinner and then..." I started to plan out exactly what activities I would be doing of course leaving out parts like strolling down the beach with Annabeth.

"Okay honey we know your excited but it's half past seven your going to be late."

I sighed, and went to get my school bag and my camp bag.

"Bye, have a nice day."

"Bye mum love you." And with that I walked out the door.

Paul drove me to school in a comfortable silence he pulled into the drop off point and grinned at me in a way that made me think he knew something I didn't "What?"

"Nothing I just think you'll have a little surprise first period."

"Okay..." I said slightly worried "Bye."

I got out of the car and walked to class.

As I got to class I set got out my planner to see we had double english first thing, Joy. But even that couldn't ruin my mood. As I was taking out my books a hand grabbed my planner and opened it up.

"oo look at this boys." Said the owner of the hand, Johnson, to his pals. "Looks like pathetic Percy over here's been getting pictures of girls off the internet." Johnson laughed passing a photo of Annabeth that I had had in my planner around to the three boys who always flanked him, they laughed.

"Although I wouldn't mind keeping her picture." Said Johnson staring at her picture.

"_That _is my girlfriend, now give it back."I said through clenched teeth.

"Like you could ever have a girlfriend never mind someone as hot as that!" He laughed.

"Johnson give the freaking Photo back all right!"I yelled, he was really annoying me now, I was supposed to be happy because of camp but instead I was furious.  
>"No."<p>

"Look just cause you don't have a girlfriend and will does _not _mean you can stare at pictures of other peoples."I said patronizingly, reminding myself not to get into a fight.

"If she's your girlfriend then where is she?"

I opened when I heard someone say "Here." And before I could register it a tan petite hand plucked the picture out of Johnsons hand.

I grinned, this day truly was awesome! "Hey Annabeth what are you doing here?"

"Going to school, what about you seaweed brain?" She smirked.

"I meant, wise girl, what are you doing at this school I thought you went to that other overly posh one down town?"

"Nah hated it there were to many snobs so I'm comming here next year, I thought it would be a good idea to look around before then, anyway is it a crime to want to go to the same school as your boyfriend?"

"I guess not no." I laughed.

Johnson had been watching the whole exchange in awe then he shook his head "Who's girlfriend are you?"He asked.

"Wow little slow on the up take even slower than you seaweed brain" She threw a grin at me then looked back at him "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." She said twisting her hand in mine.

"How much did he pay you to say that?" He smirked.

"About a kiss, thats all it took for it to be true, you do know how that kind of thing works don't you?"

Wow I forgot how good at being snarky she was she hadn't done that to me since our first quest... much.

He glared at her and then at me, it looked like he was going to punch us both, but luckily for him( Annabeth would not appreciate being punched) the door opened and the form teacher came in. Annabeth quickly untangled her hand and walked up to the front of the class to talk about seating arrangements.

She came back and sat in the desk next to me, "Seems this is the only free desk, I'm told that someone in charge of ADHD slash dyslexic children thinks they should sit together."

"Having Paul as a step-father really is awesome." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and then turned to the front of the class to listen to the teacher.

The morning passed quickly I sat with Annabeth the whole day and as usual Annabeth was better than me in everything except P.E in which we were doing swimming, But I didn't mind she was after all Athena's wisest child and I was to happy to care not to mention I was used to it.

The bell rang for lunch, I quickly got out of the swimming pool, grinning at Annabeth.

"Shut up seaweed brain, of coarse your better at swimming me considering who your dad is."

"Excuses, excuses."

She smiled and lightly nudged me.

I grinned,

"Go get changed so we can go to lunch, it might not take any effort for you but some of us are normal."

"Normal? Really _us _normal."

"Oh so she's as much as a freak show as you?That explains it." Johnson asked.

"I was talking about the fact she's a genius."I said lightly.

"Thanks Perce but not quiet."She grinned, she loved being called clever.

"Who else knows every single majour monument in the world all the old myths two launguages-"

"It's called being bilingual."

"Point and case, you know everything, you were doing algebra by the time you were eight _and _you've read more books than the state library owns,"

"actually I still have to finish this book, it's on architecture and-"

"Annabeth."

"Yes?"

"You do realize I don't know anything about architecture?"

She rolled her eyes "of coarse I do."

"Good. I'm gonna go get changed."

She laughed "Okay me too, like I said I'm starving."

Johnson stood there by the looks of it pretty mad that he had been completely ignored as we walked away.

As quickly as demi-goddly possible I dried off and got changed.

I walked out of the room still grinning like an idiot, but hey I had alot to be happy about, I was going to camp, Kronos was back were he belonged, and Annabeth was here.

"Hey, who's the new girl?"Lexys voice said from behind me.

"Hey, Lexy."I smiled at her, she was my one friend here except for Annabeth of course. "That would be Annabeth."

"You mean Annabeth the famous? The one-"

"Hey Percy." Annabeths voice said from behind me.

"Hi." My smile turned to a grin. "Annabeth, Lexy Lexy Annabeth."

"Hi, I've heard alot about you and when I say alot I mean-"

"Shut up Lexy."I blushed a little.

"But it's true, and it's fun."

"I agree it is fun" Annabeth's smiled."Hi Lexy." she added sticking her hand out.

"And my worst nightmare is born my friend who is a girl and my girlfriend meet and they don't hate each other which of coarse means one thing, I am going to be teased for the rest of my life."

"Duh, that's the point seaweed brain."Annabeth grinned.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Well I guess that'll have to wait until next year, I've got to go I'm leaving school early going to Morocco."She smiled.

"Well nice meeting you, have fun in Morocco."

"You too."

"Bye, and like she said have fun in Morocco."

"Bye Percy, Annabeth enjoy camp." She smiled and then walked off.

When she was out of earshot Annabeth hissed "Why didn't you tell me about her I looked like an idiot!"

I raised an eyebrow "Because I knew how you'd react."

"And hows that?"

"You'd get jealous and get a taxi probably the grey sisters 'cas they're the fastest and drive all the way over here worrying about her and wondering why I mentioned her if she was just a friend then, you'd find out that I talk about you all the time work out that they're is no need to be jealous and then get annoyed at me because I caused you all this panic and-"

"Okay, okay I get it, it probably wouldn't have been the best idea to tell me, I do get a little jealous sometimes."

"A little? Do you not remember Rachel?"

"Well I was right wasn't I she was after you, Plus she kissed you!"

"Fair enough. I was right not to tell you and you were right to be jealous."

"I'm always write seaweed brain, hence wise girl."

"Not _always._"

"Name once."

"Fine you said not to follow Rachel in the labyrinth."

"Doesn't count I was jealous and she was... not from up our way." She said trying to work out away to say it with out making anyone suspicious.

"Fine you said I was insufferable and that you hated me."

"I-" She sighed. "Fine I'm not _ always _right just most of the time."

"I'll give you that."I grinned "So I was thinking, you took me on a tour around camp now it's my turn."

"Okay..."

"Heres a tip have the chips and pizza, trust me you don't want to try the fahitas or the meat they're are like a weak old."

"Good to know, what else?"

"Me and Lexy are like the only nice kids in school, that I've met."

"Figured as much."

"Well that's about it they'res no crazy truth or anything like what you told me."

"Ahh I was hoping for something like your mum is really a veneti."She fake pouted, "Or my step-mum was a zombie."

"Speaking of which hows that going?" I asked as we lined up for lunch.

"Same as usual, were okay although she's kinda mad at me we had your first friend the one that gave you that little gift at our door the other day."

'The minitor' I thought. "And you didn't tell me! I would have loved to see him again."

"I handled it, anyway I knew you would worry and then you'd get a taxi probably the grey sisters because they're the fastest wondering if I was okay and then you'd get-"

"Okay I get it too."I smiled

"What have you been up to in the last weak?"

"Well tests and what not alot of swimming." I carried on telling her about everything that I had done since the last time we talked.

The rest of the day went quickly and at the end of the day I packed up and asked "How are you getting to camp today?"

"Paul knew I was coming here he offered."

I grinned "How did I guess?"

"Seaweed brain you worked something out on your OWN!" She said with putting an over dramatic hand to her hear and leaving her mouth gaping open.

"Why are you so mean to me Wise girl?" I grinned.

"Because I'm your girlfriend, your bestfriend and you love me so it's my job,"

I snorted "Now look whos sure of there own self importance!"

"Shut up"she running a hand down my back to my weak point, it sent an electrical current through my body and as usual I couldn't decide if it was really uncomfortable or really really nice.

"Don't do that!"

"You know you like it!"

"No actually I don't it's a VERY confusing feeling!"

She laughed "Everything is very confusing to you seaweed brain."

"You know I can still hit you don't you?" I grinned.

"No because then you would be the abusive boyfriend, who gets put in jail."

"Fine you know I can still completely drench you and your wearing a white top right?"

She blushed "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Paul will be done with work soon so he'll notice."She said desperatley looking for an accuse.

"Yeah, but he can't do anything about it can he? Not until we've got in the car and got you a jumper." I said getting out my completely full water bottle I may not be able to do anything that was to obvious but I could still do some subtle tricks. I took of the lid and as she began to run I splashed it at her making sure that none of it missed, as predicted her top was completely see though.

She crossed her arms, so that her chest was covered and huphed "I hate you!"

"Nah you don't." I replied walking towards her.

"Yes I do I despise you, I detest your being I-" She was cut off by me picking her up, swinging her on my shoulder and spinning her around. Luckily no one was still in the parking lot everyone had gone home.

"AHHH" she screamed laughing,

"Do you still hate me?"

"Yes now put me down seaweed brain!"

"Nope"I smirked evil popping the P.

"PERSUES JACKSON IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU" she said beating on my back but she couldn't reach my weak spot so it didn't hurt she ruined the effect however by giggling a little.

"Sorry no can do!" I saw Paul coming out of the school building with my my mu following behind him,he looked at me for a second then shook his head and laughed.

"Is there a reason you have Annabeth soaking wet attempting to beat you to a pulp slung over you shoulder?"My mum asked.

"Yep."

He nodded "well then carry on."

Annabeths giggles subsided and she sighed "fine, I don't hate you Percy happy now?"

"Very."I said putting her down.

"Thanks"She said sarcastically.

"Annabeth, why is he attacking you this time and _why _are you covred in water? Percy."She said accusingly.

"Why does everyone always come to the conclusion that _I _ so innocent, is the one causing the problems?"

"You know he has a point there, first his friend up stairs and then the new camp director and Dionysus then the explosion of the mount st. Helens." Paul said.

"In all fairness that one _was _actually me"

"True, anyway the point is this is your fault Percy she's wet and there isn't a drop on the floor."

I shrugged "I have to stand up for my intelligence."

"What intelligence?" Annabeth asked and my mum and Paul laughed.

I made a mimiking noise "You do realize I can easily drench you and pick you up again."

My mum shook her head and smirked,

"Fine, but I'm gonna KILL you when I can use my blade." she said moving towards the car.

"Like you could."

"I know were your week spot is don't I seaweed brain."

"Yeah and I beat Kronos, you can't beat me."

"Oh stop boasting it's not like it was ONLY you,"

I grinned "umm I almost forgot Rachel helped amazingly, her and her plastic blue hairbrush, oo and so did Tyson and-"

"Oh shut up seaweed brain!"

"Nope."

"Well can I at least have a jumper, my top see though, thanks to _you_!" She said with a looking daring me to comment when my mum was in the car.

"You had it comming, I could have gone with the easy option and hit you but nooo you said that would be abusive I had to find _some _kind of revenge." I said reaching over the back seat of the car to get my bag. "Here" I said passing her my smallest hoody, which was still far to big for her she had about an inch of extra material on each sleeve.

"aww it fits perfectly!"

"Shut up!"she smiled at me.

The playful banter went on for the rest of the journey, earning a couple of rolled eyes from my mum and Paul.

By the time that we could vaguley see camp half-blood I was almost jumping up and down with excitment.  
>"Seaweed brain calm down!"<p>

"It's been like..." I said attempting to count the months since the last time I had seen the camp half way thought the first term "Forever."I finished.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Very acurate seaweed brain well done."

"Shut up." Then the car stopped.

"well here we are."Mum said slightly wistfully.

"Mum we'll be fine, I'm coming back after the summer."  
>"I know, I know but it's so dangerous."<p>

"Mum you used a shot gun to fight of a monster last year and you think camp is dangerous, I'm invincable, nothings going to happen to me and I'll make sure nothing happens to any one else." I said comfortingly,

She sighed "I know Percy I'm sorry I just forget that your not still a little cute innocent boy any more, your a big handsome Hero of olympus and I couldn't be prouder."

I blushed "Thank you mum, but please stop."

Paul grinned at me,"Well you two better be off it seems you have a small welcome party waiting for you"He said poiniting to near Thaila's tree.

I smiled, "Bye paul, bye mum Love you."  
>"Bye Percy don't forget to Iris message me and if you go on a quest-"<p>

"I'll be careful."

She nodded "You two Annabeth."

"Sure thing mrs- Sally"She corrected herself.

"bye"we said and the walked off towards the group waiting for us.

"Percccyyy, Annabeth."Grover said running towards us.

"Whats up G-man I have a present for you we stopped for something to eat on the way here and I got you these." Out of my bag I pulled out a to go meal with two enchiladas and four empty soda cans.

"Ahh perce thanks,"

"Hey it was me too."

"Thank you Annabeth,"he said as he got out an enchilda and bit a huge bite out of it.

He what about me to I get a present,"Thaila said from behind him.

"Of course not, pine-cone face!"I laughed and she gave me a quick hug and then Annabeth.

"Hey Nico!"

"It's to bright"he complained.

"Ahh I see you've gotten used to the underworld, ow well death boy you'll have to grin and bare it!"Annabeth grinned.

After reunions were done me we went over to the Ariena and I fought every one of them and won easily, except for Annabeth she was alot harder to beat and after about fifteen minutes I decided it was time to cool off, so one again I used the water from my bottle to soak her.

"Percy!"

I laughed.

"You are such an idiot!"

"And that's why you love me."

she scowled "You are the most annoying-"

"lovely"

"Idiotic"She said ignoring my statement

"funny"

"Boy on earth."  
>"So let me get this straight I'm the most lovely funny boy on earth!"<br>She growled "You are not, you are a horrible annoying,insfrable seaweed brain1"

I just walked towards her so my face was inches from hers, "Really?" I whispered.

"Uh huh."She replied weakly. "and I hate you."  
>"But you DO loving kissing me."and with that I kissed her and it felt like I hadn't kissed her in years.<p>

We would have stayed like that forever had it not been for the very loud and un subtle clearing of the throat behind me. We pulled away from each other blushing,

"Right now that you guys are done with being revolting, how about we go eat."Thaila smirked.

Ooops we missed the horn I blushed even deeper, "Oh Percy there's no need to blush we've seen it all before more than once I might add."  
>"Shut up Pine-cone face."<p>

"Face the facts kelp head you two are revolting!"

The camp fire passed quickly and before I new it it was ten o'clock and the curfew was put up, I walked Annabeth to her cabin grinning.

"Night Wise girl."

"Night Perce."

She kissed me gently on the lips and once we broke apart I sighed and she went indoors.

I walked into my cabin lay in my bed and for the first time in a long time I fwll into a completely peaceful sleep.

**Okay I know that was an awful ending and it was REALLY OOC but I hope you guys can look past that because were I am it's quarter passed 4 in the morning! I'm so sorry it me so long to update I hope I can be forgiven.**

**Please review EVEN if you hate it, everything is excepted flames the lot.**


	4. Maybe being terrible at Archery isn't

**Hi guys I got some amazing Reviews and I am really happy write now. Which means this will probably be really cheesy because whenever I'm really happy or sad or anything but tired I usually turn to corny-ness he he!**

**Anyways I'd just like to thank the following:**

**42:-****I know you were from the first chapter, but I still wanted to say thanks! Yeah I know I'm having a slight problem with characters being ooc but I am working on it! Thanks! **

**P.s insert M r s .NicoDiAngelo before 42 taking out all spaces cas for some reason it won't let me wrtite it with them it just cutts them out**

**blossom146:-**** Thanks, who would you pair with Thaila and who with Nico?**

**Agnes:-**** Well I did and now I'm thanking you so... Thanks!**

**Booworm909:-****Thanks! And I have there great!**

**fictionbooksaremylife:-****Thank you that made my day!**

**Hey I'm so sorry if you reviewed and I didn't mention you maybe it was because you reviewed after I wrote this anyways I'm really sorry if that did happen!**

**Wow this is a long authors note! **

**Disclaimer: Not the genius who wrote PJO! Thats how I describe myself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe Being terrible at archery isn't <strong>

**always a bad thing.**

**Katie.**

I was sat in the Strawberry fields tending to my flowers, when I smiled and checked my watch.

_five...four...three...two..._

"What do you want Stoll?" I said turning around and trying my hardest to look irritated.

He pouted "How did you know I was here?"

i rolled my eyes "You've been coming at the same time everyday for the last 6 months."

"Been keeping track have we?" He smirked.

"No!"I said quickly turning back to my plants "I just notice having an annoying toddler sat behind me for hours everyday."

"Admit you totally think I'm smokin'" He grinned.

"I do not!"

"Uh hum I totally believe you."

I rolled my eyes and began to plant some more strawberries at a steady pace

Dig, drop the seed, cover, water. Dig, drop the seed, cover, water. Dig, drop the-

My Rhythm was interrupted as a hand dropped a seed in the whole "Travis what _are _you doing."

"Helping."He smirked picking up the gardening tools and digging a hole.

"I can see that but why?"

"Umm, I don't know I felt like it,"  
>"<em>You <em>felt like helping _me _doing work?"I said with fake shock "My oh My I think I'm about to faint"

"Shut up Gardener." He said still digging the same hole.

"Travis , stop, stop, stop"I grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"To deep, here."I took his shovel **(A/N I know there's another name for the tiny little one I think it's called a trowel or something but I'm not sure) **and covered it up a little so there was an equivalent of three small digs then placed the seed, covered it up added water and willed it to grow, with in a couple of minutes there was a little bud just sprouting out of the soil. "There,"I smiled.

"yeah I think I'm gonna leave the planting to you Gardener, after all your name is gardener!"

"Really Travis that was the best you could come up with "After all your name is gardener" Really?" But the edges of my mouth curved a little.

"_See_" He said pointing to my mouth.

"I was remembering something funny?"

"Yeah, me!"

"Shut up Travis and go sit over there if your gonna stay,"I said trying once again to sound annoyed, FAIL!

"and Katie the crucifier is back."  
>I rolled my eyes, again.<p>

"You know if you keep doing that your eyes will end up doing that forever, they'll just go round and round and round and then you'll get really dizzy and... Yeah." He finished lamely.

I shook my head and then got back to my planting.

"Kaaaaatie"Travis sang after about five minutes.

"What do you want Travis?"

"I'm bored."  
>"Then go do something, dear Travis, dear Travis"<strong>( AN Who can tell me which rime that is?)**

He looked at me then shook his head, bemused "Why don't we play twenty Questions?"

"Okay fine I'll start." There was something I had been meaning to ask him for ages.

He got up and came to sit closer to me, I abandoned my work and turned to him

"Okay but we have to swear on the river Styx to tell the truth"

"Deal"He said instantly.

We both did and then I continued "So what's the real story then?"

"What do you mean?" I knew he knew EXACTLY what I meant.

"Your Story, because I know you Travis that story you tell everyone is to impress them and cover up the truth, it changes slightly every time." I stared at him and he stared back before giving a sigh.

"Okay so yeah me and Connor didn't run away from home to protect our mum from Monsters, truth is we ran away because we were protecting ourselves from her."

I frowned.

He looked into his lap and started to play with some grass "I was seven and..." Even though he wasn't looking at me I could tell it hurt to talk about this like he was opening old wounds.

"Travis you don't need to-"

He shook his head "It's fine, it's part of the game right?"He said still looking into his lap. "And my Mum left me and Connor alone, while she went partying with some low life drug addict, just like her she always left us." He said rather angrily but he also looked like he was in more pain than I could imagine "Anyways Connor wanted to help, so he went to the kitchen and put some baked beans in the microwave and then he tried to make baked potatoes so he put them in the oven, but he turned the wrong knob so instead of turning on the oven he turned on the gas stove they're was a towel my mum had used to clear up some beer on top of it and it caught fire, by the time Connor realized what was going on and got me from upstairs it was to late, the house was burning down. Obviously once the Fire engines got there and put out the fire they wanted to know why there were a six and seven year old left alone in the house, we told them our mum had just gone to the shops but after waiting an hour and her not returning they worked it out. They found my Mum and said she was facing a negligence charge and that we had to go into the care system, I knew how the care system worked so we stayed only long enough for them to get us new cloths, then in the middle of the night we packed up and left, we survived for a long time before we found this place. But the thing is I knew Connor would be better off with me then in a care system or with my mum and he was my little brother, he was innocent enough at six I just wanted to protect him."

I was speechless, I put my hand on his arm, he looked at me.

"Of coarse this was before he became the evil player he is now." He grinned at me.

I smiled back but then quickly became serious again "Travis, I'm so sorry I-I can't imagine..."

"Don't be it was along time besides it brought me here didn't it and now look at me, strong, tall handsome-"

"Don't push your luck stoll."

"Awww!"He smirked "Anyways I better get going Connor will want to hear about this, if you don't see me at dinner alert the authorities."

"'Kay."

He left and I sighed turning to my flowers that really put my life in perspective at least I had ONE parent that had looked after me when I was young, he had to be the one looking out for Connor.

I carried on gardening before Chiron came up behind me.

"Hi Chiron"I said standing up and brushing off my cloths "so what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering would you like to take my 2 o'Clock Archery class starting tommorow."

"Uh... I don't mean to sound rude but why?"

"umm." There was a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Let me guess thats the same class as Percy and Annabeth and they're always at each others throats or revoltingly mushy."

he nodded "That and I need older students in my class."

"I suppose I could come I mean I do need to get better at archery I'm useless."

"Thank you child."And with that he galloped off.

At 2 o'Clock the next day I went to the Archery class feeling slightly worried, the last time I had done Archery, well it didn't go well, in fact three people ended up in the infirmary- for a week- Two of them were the Stolls.

"Okay, Now that we are all here we're just going to do 5 meters to a 20cm point. **(A/N making this up Never done archery, Ever!)**

I got in my stance when I heard a voice from behind me saying "Uh oh this can't be good."

I turned around seeing Travis leaning against a tree completely forgetting about the arrow I let go.

Luckily I wasn't a very good shot and he managed to dodge.

"Wow, Katie two minutes and you almost killed me, _again._"

"Shut up Travis." I said frustrated.

"Let me help."

I snorted "Isn't someone being helpful of recent."

"Come on Katie what harm can it do, I mean really it can't get much worse."

I scowled then sighed and nodded, "Fine."

He grinned "Okay take your stance." He stood behind me

I did and he gave a little chuckle.

"Elbow up,"He said putting his had on my elbow and pulling it up a little "Shoulder down." he lightly put his hand on my shoulder and I'll admit it sent electric through me, "Move this hand a little," he got hold of my hand which was holding the bow and nudged it down, and I couldn't help but notice that he now more or less had his arms around me "Relax and..." His breath swept across my face "Release."he whispered.

I did and the arrow went flying and it hit the target right in the middle of the Bullseye. I gasped, I had never even hit the board before never mind the Bullseye. His hands dropped to my waist, his touch was like fire but in a good way. Pretending not to notice I turned in his arms and hugged him.  
>After a little while he pulled away and smiled, "Did I help or did I help?"<p>

I nodded "I guess your better at Archery than you are at gardening."

"Mmm well-"

"Chiron, your needed urgently theres a mortal at the gates says she wants to see her sons!" Said an out of breath will Solace.

"Sons? So a mortal women wants to see her demi god sons why not just call?" I asked Travis.  
>He grinned "I don't know why don't we find out?"<p>

"I can't believe I'm saying this but good idea Stoll.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that could you say it again?" He grinned.

"Shut up Stoll and lets go." With that I sprinted off soon I could here footsteps just behind me.

**Travis**

"Shut up Stoll, and lets go," She said then sprinted off.

I shook my head, grinned then set off after her, soon I had caught up to her because I was faster than her and in absolutely no time at all we were at the front gates.

"Hey, less handsome brother'' I heard Connor say.  
>"Hey shorter, younger, uglier brother."I grinned.<p>

"Oh in your dreams the only person who would agree with that is Katie."

"Don't be stupid Connor, your both ugly." She grinned, "But he is technically older and your both short, and not particularly lookers"

"You mean Tall and Broodingly Handsome."

"Sure I do." I said rolling my eyes."Anyway were is this woman?"  
>"Up at the front, but I can't get close enough to even attempt to see her."<p>

His statement made sense there were crowds of people swords at the ready in case she was dangerous. Fear. Perfect

"Well then little bro, stay close and watch carefully."

I dog whistled everyone looked at me,"Maybe we should be checking the borders instead of waiting here, while me Katie and Connor do just that and help Chiron work out how this woman can see through them."I wasn't just saying so I could get through the crowd, it was just that she was a women who wanted to see her sons, plural and for some reason she couldn't IM or Ring and that made me suspicious.

There was some murmering and then Chiron agreed, "Yes check the borders see if you can find any faults in it and Someone Iris Message Thaila she has the strongest connection with the border maybe she can figure it out."

After that everyone ran of in different directions going in and out of the border checking for weak points, whilst Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Grover all went to go Iris message Thaila.

As the crowd cleared and the women came into view my grin slipped off my face,

"No, no, NO! This is not happening." I muttered.

Connor was stood in shock and Katie seemed to be figuring things out. Once he shock cleared I began to think rationally.

"Connor do me a favour and go back to the cabin."I knew I was being over protective but Connor had always blamed himself and the last thing my mum had ever said to us, she was yelling at me and Connor, so I would protect him from this.

"Are you Freaking kidding me, there is no way I am leaving thats our mum!"

"Yes the drug addict who left us alone to fend for ourselves every night from when I was six years old, we ate toast every night, _if _ we had food and that was only because we stole it so yes Conner I am series!"

"And it's _my _fault that it happened!"

"No Conner it isn't it was an accident you were trying to help me because you felt bad and thought you were a nuisance, Mum put the tea towel there, mum left us alone with nothing to eat, not you Conner and she had been leaving us with a nanny until I was 6 and the nanny was ALWAYS sleaping when she came so it wasn't much use! It is not your fault!"

"Fine, but your only a year older than me I have a right to see her."

I thought about it for a second, "Fine but I swear if she blames either of us for what happened I will not be held responsible for my actions," I growled and then walked towards them up the hill.

I heard Conner whisper "Katie can you came, your the only one who knows and Travis is gonna need some moral support, I don't really remember her much just a face and dome series swearing, Travis remembers everything."Then I heard to sets of steps coming towards me.

I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me round "Travis, are you okay?" Katie whispered.

"No Katie I'm not it's been 9 years, nine freaking years and she turns up NOW?" I instantly felt bad "Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just..."

"Your upset and I get it but don't get to upset okay, then I'll have no entertainment at dinner."

"So you admit I'm funny?"

"Never."

I grinned, calmer now we walked together towards my mum.

But as I came closer to her and her facial features were clear, anger boiled up inside me again, as I realized how much she had changed, it was defiantly her, but it was like looking at a photo of a friend taken years before you met them, it was them but they weren't done yet, and of course it wasn't it had been 9 years of coarse my memory of her wasn't the same as she is now, on the outside at least...

As we reached the gate, my mum looked at us and snapped "You three you know two boys ones 17 the others 18."

"Actually I do know who your looking for and were 16 and 17,"I said coldly before Sneering"Mum"

"Connor?"

"Actually, that's Travis." Katie said and she seemed annoyed.

She glared at katie "I think I'd know my own son."

"You didn't when we first came up."Connor said.

"Well it's been ten years."

"nine actually and we recognized you!" I shook my head.

"I try to block out the memory of me being arrested,"

"Yes well-" I started.

"There is no need to apologize, even though you should have been watching your brother, your forgiven, were together now that's all that matters."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Connor yelled.

"I was going to say, that _you _can only blame yourself!"

"Now son, you know that isn't true you should have taken care of your brother properly."

"I WAS SEVEN! I NEEDED TAKING CARE OF MYSELF!_ YOU _SHOULD HAVE TAKEN CARE OF BOTH OF US PROPERLY, NOT LEAVE US EVERY F****** NIGHT SO YOU COULD GET WASTED! "

"I admit me getting drunk was not ideal, but I was so torn up about your farther, and anyway he was even worse than me!"

"_My _Farther didn't leave me alone every night because he was upset my mother left and Hermes is a GOD! They all do it, it's part of a law!" Katie was angry, so angry that it looked like she was about to grow vines and kill my mum and to be honest I wouldn't object.

"And who are _you_? I don't remember inviting you to join this conversation." My mother said looking her up and down in disgust.

"No, I did, she's a friend of Travis' and by default mine, we needed Morel support!"Connor shrugged.

"Travis you must keep better company."

"What like you?I have faced Minatours, and Dracana and DEATH! And these two were here for me when you weren't."

"I was facing a criminal charge wasn't I?"

"For nine years?"

"No, but I-"

"If the past is the past then tell me whens my birthday"

"Easy April 29th"

"wrong, what about connor?"

"March 2nd"

" is our favourite vegetable?"

"Courgett."

"WRONG!"

Katie shook her head.

"And you could do any better, you probably only like him because he's a looker."

"One your acting like a child and two yes I could actually. Travis' birthday is June 6th, Connors is August 23rd and as for the last one it's trick question, they won't eat any kind of vegtable, because they say it's unnatural for food to be green or have had leaves or they think it just tastes "Icky" Which make no sense because vegtables are a 100 percent natrual!"

"Oh look, right, right, right and wrong! They are so totaly not natrual!" I smirked at Katie but then went back to sending death glares at my mum. "So don't _ever _accuse my friends of not being my really friends again, or better still don't ever come near me again."

And with that I turned and took hold of conner and Katie's wrists and dragged them, I heard Chiron saying, "Perhaps you should go."

Once we were out of sight I let go and sprinted off, in no particular direction, I just couldn't face Connor right now he was hurt and I knew it, Katie was angry and I felt useless since I was 7 my aim has been to keep my mum away from us and I failed.

**Katie.**

As soon as we were out of sight Travis let go of my wrist and sprinted off towards the woods.

"We need to go see what's wrong with him."

"No Connor you need to go back to your cabin get some hot chocolate or whatever drink you want and make sure _your_ okay I'll go talk to him." The truth was i knew what was going through his mind and I knew seeing Connor probably wouldn't help.

He considered it for a moment then nodded. "You'll probably find him at Zeus' fist he'll probably go there unintentionally.

I bounded off, and sure enough as I came to the clearing I saw him sat there hugging his knees to his chest and looking down in shame.

I walked up to him and crouched in front of him "Travis, she's gone and as long your here at cam half-blood you will _never _have to see her again."I whispered softly.

"Katie I failed, I failed myself, my dad but most of all I failed Connor I'm supposed to stop things like this from happening, I'm his big Brother!And I'm aweful at it."

"No Travis you haven't failed anyone,Look at me," I put a hand under his chin and brought it up to look at me "not your dad or your brother or yourself. Your the best brother, son and friend anyone could ever hope for," I smiled reassuringly at him, "I am impressed and to be honest a little surprised at how much you care, about your brother, how much you went through, yet your still the amazing person you are today, your funny, witty, and caring, loving, silly..."I shrugged "brilliant"

By this point I was stroking his face unknowingly and leaning in.

"Katie I love you," He whispered.

I'm not sure who kissed who all I know is that we were kissing, my hands went to his hair and knotted itself there, his hands went around my waist and I felt all his fear and anger leave his body, he smiled against my lips and I whispered "I love you too Travis."

I put my head a against his chest and lay there for a while before laughing.

"Oh by the way travis I lied." He looked at me his eyes wide, "No Travis not when I said I loved you yesterday when I said I hadn't been keeping track and that I didn't think you were smokin'"

he grinned "Oh I know."

"Hey why don't go to some archery?"

"You just want me to put my arms around you again."He smirked.

"Yep and you want to so lets go."

**Okay this is not very long it's only 5 1/2 pgs opposed to 8 oh well!**

**Okay I realize this is very ooc and kind of jumpy I mean it jumps around ALOT! It's also pretty cheesy, but I like it, Tell me if you agree by clicking the blue button below Readin "Review this chapter"**

**ooh also I have a poll up it's on percy Jackson couples so please check it out AND Virtual ten coarse 5 star meal to whom ever can find the doctor who Quote/Refrence and the rime that I changed the wording which rime is it? But As you can tell by my profile i'm a Doctor who fanatic like I know every word of every episode since 2005 so good luck with that meal!**

**R&R ( Yes I FINALLY found out what that meant turns out it was pretty simple Read&Review, who knew!)**

**Thats enough of my Randomness **

**R&R**

**~3rd Bookworm**

**P.s It's 6 pgs now!**


	5. The Party

**So it's been a loooooooooooooooooong time and I'm sorry for that but I DID warn you! Anyway I have a tiny announcement or rather dedication to make.**

**Recently I've noticed quiet a few people are having are really hard time of it Lately and I just wanted to say to hang in there. Anyways I was Listening to "Last kiss"By Taylor swift and A light bulb hit and I was like "Liiiiiiiight buuulb" And no my name is not grew! If you haven't watched Despicable me you won't get the joke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series nor will I ever own the PJO series.**

**And that is stupid!**

**Oh P.S I realize that it is OOC or at least Miranda is, actually which book was Miranda in? Because I've heard her name in loads of fanfics but I don't remember hearing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie.<strong>

"You so do Katie,"Miranda said rolling her eyes.

"I do NOT like Travis Stoll, I mean okay he has amazingly curly, silky smooth hair and yes he is strong and tall and I'll admit that he has beautiful sparkling blue eyes that I could fall into and at points he can be kind and caring and he's funny and okay he's a really awesome guy but I DO NOT like him, nope not in anyway do I like Travis Stoll"

_"Suuure, _You can keep telling yourself that if it makes you happy but you so do!"

"Why do you think that, I mean he's hot but-"

"Ha! So you admit it you think he is hot!"

"No-"

"But you just said that."

"Well yes-"

"So you _do _admit it?"

"No I just-"

"Make up your mind Katie."

"I-I-"I was saved, sort of ,by a familiar voice.

"Hey Katie Flower"

"Speak of the devil and the devil appears" Miranda whispered so only I could here, "well I'll be leaving now, you two have fun and I'll talk to you later Katie."

Like I said _sort of._

"Well that was weird." Travis commented sitting by me under Thaila's tree.

"Travis?"

"Umm"

"What are you doing?"

"sitting down."

"I can see that but why are you sitting down here with me?"

"Someone's sure of there own self importance, maybe I just want to sit here."

"cut the -"

"Now now, Kates we don't want any swearing now do we" he smirked at me.

"You are the most annoying creature on earth, your so...ugh"

"I know, but your making me blush," He smiled at me.

"What are you talking about Stoll seriously half the stuff that comes out of your mouth..."

"I mean that I try to be as annoying as possible especially towards you."

"Why?"

He shrugged "because it's fun."

"Nah you don't"

"yea I do"

"nu-uh"

"yea-huh"

"Nu-uh"

We continued like this for about ten minutes and I couldn't help but notice how childish we were being and how similar Percy and Annabeth had been when they first started dating, but we weren't dating we were just friends. WAIT! Were did that come from we HATE each other we are not friends.

"Yea-huh."

"Nu-u-"

"Gods are you two STILL flirting, how long have you two been doing that." Miranda said coming back.

I shrugged "um uhm"

"So basically along time,"

"No we WEREN"T flirting so it not at all."

"Uhum oh come on guys admit it you guys are SO in love!"

"And when did you turn into drew? We are not in Love we hate each other right Travis?"

"Right yea" he said, and by the sound of it he was paying no attention

"You have the attention span of a mite!"

"Thanks, I've been working on it,"He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Of coarse you have."

"Hey what time is it?"

"Two why?"

"Seriously! I have to get going got a Party to plan!"

"A Party? And Chiron is allowing that."

"Don't be stupid Katie, of coarse not but he's going to be in the big house and we will sneak everyone into cabin nine because you know it's the biggest and can easily fit everyone."

"So are we invited to this party, or just Katie because you know I would understand if you guys wanted to be alone."Miranda smirked and I took my shoe off and through it at her.

"No your both invited," Travis shrugged, "See you at ten and were make sure to dress up,"he winked at me.

Once he was out of ear shot Miranda sang "oooh Travis winked at you, Katie and Travis K-I-S-S-"

"Shut up! Seriously you'd think the shoe to your head would have been enough of a hint!"

"Uh-huh _weeell _are you going?"

"I don't know, I guess so."

"Right I hate to say this but were going to the Aphrodite cabin"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"Fine then we'll go see piper."

I huffed, "Fine"

After a while we found Piper she was sitting happily talking to Jason,

"Hey Pipes, Jason."

"Hey guys," Jason smiled at us.

"Whats up?"

"Oh I don't know my torture brought by through Miranda's insanity same old, you?"

Jason smirked as Piper raised her eyebrows, "tell me more." Piper said suddenly intrigued.

"Okay I can see this is going all girly and it will right over the top of my head so... yeah see you later Piper." Jason said giving Piper a quick peck on the lips before leaving.

"So we were saying,"Piper said motioning for us to continue

"Well Katie's into Travis and we all know that's mutual, and he just invited her to his party the one in cabin 9 so I wanted to ask you if you would give her makeover."

"One: I am not into Travis and that feeling is Mutual we hate each other, Two: He invited both of us and Three: There is no us I don't want a makeover you forced me and it was either you, Piper, or your siblings so yeah that's why were here."

"I think I agree with Miranda on point one and two and you Katie on point three so, I guess I will just lend you some cloths, and do your hair sound like a plan?"

"I guess..."

"But first why don't we do something else I mean the party isn't till ten."

It was Nine forty and I went to my wardrobe were I was storing the cloths Piper had lent me, she had finished my hair and make up and then sneaked out to get her own outfit on. I was wearing a green quiet low cut, contrary to my complaints, dress with thick straps that came down to just under an inch above my knee,**(A/N the link is at the bottom if you want it.) ** and although it was short I had to admit that I did look pretty in it. I slipped into it careful not to ruin my hair. I then put on my heels, sometimes Piper really could be such a daughter of Aphrodite it didn't help that she was being egged on by my supposedly best friend *cough*Miranda*Cough*

By the time I was dressed it was ten o'clock and I had to get all the way to Bunker 9 _without_ ruining my outfit , good thing I could control the plants to NOT trip me or rather to get out of my way.

I walked out of my cabin and towards the party as quickly as possible without tripping which was slowly seeing as I was wearing six inch black open toed stilettos. Eventually I got to Bunker 9 and I saw Travis standing just inside, he turned to me and grinned,

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming Gardener,"He smirked.

"Believe me once Miranda and piper showed me my outfit I was close, but Piper had taken so long doing this,"I gestured towards the crown of brown girls spilling over my head and the two ringlets that framed my face, "I thought I owed it to her."

"Ah that explains it I thought you would turn up in jeans and a t-shirt,"

I frowned "am I over dressed?"

"No you would have been under dressed I told you to come fancy didn't I?"

I shrugged.

"Go inside, I'll be there in a second just need to close the doors."

"What makes you think I'm going inside?"

"Oh, I'm sorry do you usually go for late night strolls dressed in high heels that must be killing your feet, make up, fancy hair thingy and a dress worthy of prom?" He smirked.

"Oh shut up Stoll!"

"Nope"He said popping the "p"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it, besides this is MY party,"

"Oh whatever,"I said rolling my eyes and walking inside.

I went in and saw that there was food and a punch bowl, he even had proper DJ equipment were Connor was standing changing the music, I looked at all the faces and realized with a jolt that indeed the whole camp was here except the hypnos cabin who were probably sleeping right about now.

I went around and said Hi to a lot of people and just mingled, as I walked by had a couple of whistles from guys but I ignored. After a while I saw Travis standing in the corner I went to talk to him.

"Hey Travis."I smiled at him-wait I smiled at him that's new. What was even newer was that he grinned back.

"So how are you enjoying the Party?"

"It's decent,"

He arched an eyebrow,

"Okay I'll admit this is an awesome party,"

"Can you say that a little louder I didn't quiet catch that," He smirked at me.

"I said That it's an awesome party you did well,"

He grinned "well I never thought I'd see the day you gave me a compliment!"His smirk turned to a grin,

"Yeah and it will be the last one you'll be getting off me for a while so I wouldn't get a big headed if I were you,"

"Yes but your not me your Katie and I'm Travis so I think I will get big headed about it."

I laughed and shook my head, _Hold on I LAUGHED, what have I been drinking! _I thought, but I continued to laugh.

We continued with the playful banter for a while, both laughing, this was a really off day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miranda going up to Connor, her boyfriend him, he shook his head as if to say"no I am NOT doing that" she kissed him and he seemed to change his mind she said something else and then walked off.

"Katie?" Travis snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, sorry I was just... thinking, what did you say?" I said trying to hide my embarrassed blush.

"I said that I'm an awesome dancer, and that I even won an award!"

"_Reallllly _I totally believe you," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll prove it," He said grabbing my hand and leading towards the designated dance floor.

"Oh No Travis I don't dance!"

"You do now," he smiled at me.

Once again I noticed a strange exchange going at the DJ's chair, he was talking to Leo who seemed to be hesitant to do something him then conner handed him ten dollars and he nodded.\Connor grinned and walked towards Miranda.

I turned back to Travis who was grinning at me.

Then the music stopped and Leo's voice said, "Okay guys were going to slow this down, so grab a partner."

"hey Katie you Wanna dance?"

"Fine."

_"Seriously who put what in my drink, was it Shoe polish or something" _I thought to myself.

nevertheless I let Travis put his hands on my waist I put mine around his neck,

Then the song a thousand years by Christina Perri came on and I blushed.

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

_One step closer_

I realized with some annoyance that my heart was beating fast, but that was nothing to do with the proximity of me and Travis or the fact that if we both moved our faces just the tiniest bit we would be kissing.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

As we swayed gently to the song I realized with a jolt that, the lyrics may as well has been made for me. I did Love Travis and I had for at least Five years, which for a demigod, in this day an age may as well be a thousand years.

I looked up at him "Travis..." I whispered.

He looked down at me, because even in 6 inch heels he was a tiny bit taller than me "I know," He replied and then he bet his head and kissed me full on the lips, I felt my knees go wobbly and my brain melt, he kissed me! And I was kissing him, AND I loved it,WOW Demeter was going to kill me, went through my mind of coarse that was before he took his hand and cupped my cheek gently stroking it and then all I could think about was him.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by some one behind me clearing her throat loudly and we separated and blushed. the whole bunker began whooping applauding and wolf whistling etc.

Travis laughed though he was red and I smiled at him.

I turned to the person who had interrupted me and smiled as I saw it was Miranda,

"You still gonna tell me you don't like him?"

I nodded "I stick to my previous statement."

She smirked and I could see understanding flicker through her eyes.

"Oh?"Travis said questioningly.

"No I love you."

"Oh good."He smirked.

I hit him.

"You know I love you too."

"One: we have been dating for like five seconds and Two: even if I do it's still nice to here."

"Well then I love you."

"Okay guys do me a favour and go get a room or actually anywhere out of here, go go."Miranda said making shooing gestures.

I smiled and took Travis by the hand leading him out of that cabin and into the cool night air.

We walked towards the beach were we just sat and talked and occasionally stole a kiss, all night until I fell asleep and at five am when the sun began to come up, I woke up in my bed with the blankets over me,.

For a minute I thought it had all been an amazing dream but then I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my party, yesterday had been real, Travis and I were now a couple and I was in Love.

**Sorry it's short!  
><strong>**Okay like I said it's a little OOC but to be honest I liked it, now I have a couple of questions for you do you think I should write one in Travis' point of view? Do you want Rico or thailco or one of both? Do you like this chapter? And are you happy that it came a day early?  
>This is the link to the dress: here comes the girls. co. <strong>**uk/Green_Ruched_Party_Dress_By_AX_  
>make sure you take out all the spaces!<strong>

**R&R please and Answer the questions please.**

**~3rd bookworm**


	6. Break ups, Bunnies and Blueberry Bombs

**Okay first off I'm really sorry it's so late. **

**Secondly I just want to thank you all for the amazing response I got from you,**

**Natalie: - No it isn't wrong, to be in Love with a story ;) I don't really like Rachel either, but I have some mixed votes on the matter.**

**baybug49readerElite:-Thanks!****Yeah I know maybe I should just not do either what do you think?  
>Oh and be warned at first I'm doing it in story telling sort of way but that might change, I don't know. If it does it's probably not deliberate. ; )<strong>

**P.s Got a B average... and I'm in trouble my parents were expecting A++ thought you might want to know/**

**Break ups, Bunnies and Blueberry Bombs.**

**Travis.**

I was walking back from the pavilion, to the beach with Connor, Percy -which meant of coarse Annabeth- Jake, Beckandorf- who was of course with Selena- and some of my other siblings.  
>Percy had said something stupid Annabeth had called him a seaweed brain which somehow-Gods know how- lead to them kissing, which of course me and Connor jumped at as an opportunity to annoy, so they now resembled the tomatoes that Katie grew.<p>

Katie...

I do not have feelings for or anything it's just that she's pretty and when she smiles the whole word lights up and if someone hurts her I would happily beat the living day lights out of him/her.

Okay so I'll admit I may have a teensy weensy bit a crush.

Okay fine I'm sort of kind of obsessed/ in love with her, there happy now.

Anyway as I walking I noticed a flash of brown hair specifically the EXACT brown colour of Katie's hair. I looked again and I saw Katie slide down the back wall of the Hera cabin and hug her knees to her chest burying her face in them.

"Hey guys you go ahead I'll catch up."

"I'll come with you," Connor said automatically.

"Nah man its cool." I replied still looking towards Katie.

Connor and Percy shared a knowing look and followed my gaze, but Annabeth being a daughter of Athena was way ahead of them.

"Okay guys lets go shoo come on we got a go "she pushed at them leaving only Percy, Connor and I "If she needs anything let us know."

Connor smirked "They won't need anything they'll probably end up making out Travis and Katie sitting in a tree K-I-S-"

"Connor I swear if you finish that song you'll be the one crying."I said throwing him a glare he seemed to get my point and stopped turned and ran.

Annabeth and Percy following closely.

I walked towards the Hera cabin and whispered quietly "Katie"

No response, I crouched down beside her, _oh I'm going to regret this _I thought as I took hold of her face and gently pulled it up so she was looking at me, "Katie."I said louder. I noticed that her eyes were red and she had tear streaks going down her face, she looked like she was dressed up for something and she had mascara on that had now run down her face.

"What Travis? What do you want? If your here to mock me then go ahead I'm really not in the mood to argue I-"

I winced at her harsh tone before interrupting her "Katie I'm not here to mock you, I'm here because as weird as it is your one of my best friends apart from Connor, and I care about my friends."Of course this was true but I conveniently left out the part about how I was in love with her.

"Oh."

I smirked at her and for a split second I thought I saw the edges of her mouth turn up but they quickly fell again.

"What happened?" I whispered. "Where is Will?" Will was her boyfriend, and since becoming it I had begun to hate him.

As I said his name she burst into tears.

Will...

"That son of a -" I stopped myself "What happened?"I said softly.

"I-I found him with Drew, s-she had in the Aphrodite cabin, alone..." She began to sob but I got the picture.

"Shh" I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, she didn't pull away she wept on my shoulder until it was soaked. I rubbed soothing circles on her back, which I knew was not normal seeing as I wasn't her boyfriend, but I was also a prank doing, everything stealing, in-the middle-of-a-titan war-sweet-shop-robbing-demigod, who just happens to be in love with a-brown haired, clever, smart, beautiful girl who just happens to be the daughter of Demeter so is it surprising there was something else that isn't normal?

After a while she pulled away her eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Travis I'm sure you have much better things to do with your life then sit here with me."She sniffled.

"Of course I don't."I blurted out to my dismay "I mean if you're so upset who can I tease?" I added quickly, hoping that it was a good enough cover up.

She gave a small smile, which once again fell.

I got up, took hold of her hand and pulled her up. Letting go of her hand I whispered, "Come with me."

We walked towards the Hermes cabin, her looking at the floor as to prevent anyone from seeing her face.

I opened the door and she walked in beside me. There were only kids in the cabin because the rest were at the beach.

They were shuffling around talking and by the looks of it planning a heist of some sort.

"Oi you."I said pointing at a boy and putting on my authority voice."Go to the beach and get Percy Annabeth and Connor tell them that-"

"What's in it for me?"

"One you're the son of Hermes the messenger god so delivering message will go down well Two how about 5 bucks?"

"Twenty."

"Six"

"Seventeen"

"Eight"

"Fifteen."

"Nine"

"Ten"

"Deal" I said handing him fifteen dollars.

"So what's the message?"

"Tell them that titans hate blue hairbrushes and so does Miranda"

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged running out. I ignored Katie's weird looks and then I pointed to a girl, "Oi Lucy go to the Demeter cabin get Miranda and bring and tell her the same except that she should go consult Annabeth to work out the riddle and to do it immediately "

**Katie.**

"Tell them that Titans hate blue hairbrushes,"

_What? Tell Percy Annabeth and Connor that "Titans hate blue hairbrushes and so does Miranda?" What the HELL. He's gone insane completely insane._

"Uh Travis, are you ok"

He grinned at me "'Course I am I'm just smarter than you,"

"In your dreams" I smiled back at him,

"Right lets go,"

He grabbed my hand and sprinted towards the gate.

**Percy.**

"You're a seaweed brain," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

She was lying down on a towel a little way from the sea laughing at me as I went under the water swimming and talking to fish.

"And you're on my turf" With that I felt a tug in my gut and a huge wave rose up and the contents of it splashed right at Annabeth missing everyone else"

Connor burst out laughing,

"PERSEUS JACKSON I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU"

"I'd love to see you try, just remembering not to touch the water." I grinned

We spared for a while but eventually, Annabeth was on the ground or rather the water and I was standing over her with my sword to her throat. I sheathed my sword and held out my hand.

She took it and I pulled her up, "Now for my prize" I was just about to kiss her when I heard a boy yell "Oi you two before you completely gross me out I got a message for you, or Annabeth specifically,"

We turned to look at him; he was tall, with black curly hair, son of Hermes.

"Oh yeah how much did Travis pay" I asked.

"Ten bucks" he grinned.

I laughed. "Go ahead."

"Titans hate blue hairbrushes and so does Miranda."

"And what did he do after that?" Annabeth asked.

"That'll be another 5 bucks"

I and Annabeth raised our eyebrows in synchronization,

I heard Connor laugh "Dude, there's no way.

"Percy is Poseidon's son, the saviour of Olympus and has the anchillies **(I know it's spelt wrong) **curse and Annabeth is just Annabeth, you'd have more luck getting Athena and Poseidon to get married" Beckandorf agreed.

"Fine, Travis then grabbed Katie's hand and ran towards the border."

Suddenly Miranda came running up.

" Oh good your here, the riddle means we need to cover for Travis and Katie they've left camp because she was upset and to say she's at Rachel's cave."

Miranda blinked at her.

"Is it wrong that I'm surprised?" I said

"Yes now let's go." And she dragged me and Miranda towards Rachel's den.

**Katie.**

"Where are we going?" I hissed

"Not telling"

We were in his brand new Landborginy

"I hate you"

"Na you don't" he grinned at me. "That's like hating bunnies"

"Bunnies eat my flowers" I smirked.

"Fine Chocolate."

"Are you trying to remind me of Chocolate bunnies? Because I won't hesitate to punch you."

"No." he smirked "That was _definitely _not my intention."

"Yeah yeah," I smirked "just drive"

He complied.

After a while we stopped right next to central park.

"Let's go"

I got out of the car and he locked it up.

"All right I'll rave you, to that lamppost" and he pointed

"You're on,"

"50 bucks?"

"50 bucks"

And so we ran, I could hear Footsteps behind me, I made a little plant come up and trip him very discreetly so the mortals wouldn't notice, it worked, and I laughed and carried on till the finish.

Travis had managed to get up.

"Cheaters forfeit."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Tough."

"Are you sure"

"Yes" I said confidentially.

"All right" He sighed and the next thing I knew he had swung me over his shoulder and had started walking.

"TRAVIS PUT ME DOWN" I said laughing and hitting his back.

"Say cheaters forfeit."

"Never."

"Okay where do you want to go next, Times Square, top floor of the empire state that should be fun?"

"Put me down"

"Nope"  
>"Fine fine cheaters forfeit."<p>

"Good" he put me down.

"Okay so let me get this straight I owe you 50 bucks for cheating but I still won which means you owe me 50 bucks so were even" I grinned.

He started at me, "Why gardener how sneaky of you, you would make Hermes proud."

"Yep, he might trade you in for me,"

"I doubt it, I do awesome pranks like chocolate bunnies you don't"

I laughed, "Yeah I guess you do."

*Three hours later*

I collapsed on the pavement in a fit of laughter

"Oh...My...god...Travis...I...can't believe...we just did that."

"Will you be joining me for anymore pranks?"

"If I can stop laughing."

He grinned, "Its fun isn't."

We had spent a good part of the last two and a half hours pranking people, until we eventually got chased by some angry guy.

"Uhmm" I agreed still giggling like a maniac.

Once I finally stopped a good ten minutes later I might add he helped me up and walked me to this little shop.

"Close your eyes" He whispered.

I complied and he covered my eyes for good measure.

I heard the door open and he walked me in. He then took his hands away from his face and whispered right next to my ear with his breath blowing against my face,

"Open your eyes."

I did and what I saw was an ordinary shop except every wall had some kind of sweet on it.

"Wait a second" I said "Sweet shop, New York, this is the place you and Connor ran off to when we were helping our friends."

"Ah another cryptic one I see, it makes a man wonder what you young ones do now a days." Said an old-ish voice.

"Hey Phil,"

"I see you have replaced Connor with your... girlfriend I assume."

Travis grinned "Friend, although I reckon she fancies me."

"I do not" I said whacking him, "You're annoying and insufferable,"

"You keep telling yourself that Kates."

I stuck my tong out at him.

"You know he will make what you just did into some rude comment right."

I shook my head "Why am I not surprised?" I stuck out my hand "I'm Katie,"

He shook it "Phil."

"Now you to are acquainted let's get down to business."

"You bought some just yesterday."

"Yes but those are mine and Connor these are for Katie."

"I see," he shook his head "same as usual I presume."

"Double, she doesn't know where this place is. Oh and you know that huge we had a couple of years back? Just one of those wrapped"

"Sure thing" and he wondered off.

"How often do you come here?"

"Three times a week."

I felt my jaw slacken, "but Chiron, he... HOW?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." He grinned.

Phil came back with 6 family sized sweet bombs and a package

"Gods above how much sweets do you expect me to eat!"I exclaimed, "Are you trying to get my teeth to fall out,"

See that's what I like about you, "Not o my god I'll b sooo fat" No you worry about your teeth."

For whatever reason when he said he liked me my heart skipped a beat.

"That'll be 30 dollars with your discount."

"O come on! 25."

"Ha keep dreaming, I have 30 dollars worth of sweets to make up for, don't think I don't know it was you, you cheeky what's it."

"Fine," he took out the money, we said goodbye and left.

"So what do you recommend?"

"There all good but my personal favourite is the Blueberry Bombs, Connor likes the Raspberry rifles." He said take the two different kinds from my hands.

"All right I'll try both,"

We sat in the car.

"Open the package first."

I nodded and opened the bag, once I saw the contents I laughed. "Really, Travis, Really?"

He grinned, "Ya like it?"

"I love it thank you." Taking the Chocolate Bunny out of its bag, "You know I'm not goanna want to eat this tight? It's too cute."

He laughed, "Well its goanna get eaten weather you do or not, where going to Rachel's remember?"

"Oh! That's what you meant Blue hairbrushes duh!"

"Took you long enough," He grinned.

"I was heartbroken, and fragile." I laughed.

He looked at me "You don't look so upset."

"That's 'cas I'm not. The thing is, what upset me wasn't the break up it was that he didn't have the decency to just break up with me instead he cheated."

He nodded "I get that anyway try the sweets"

I opened each packet and tried some.

"So what's the verdict?"

"I got to say my favourite has to be the plain chocolate."

He laughed "Typical the most natural of all."

"That's me." I grinned.

By this point we had parked and we were getting out of the car. "You have no taste in sweets there SUPPOSED to be bad for you."

"Chocolate is bad for you."I whispered

"Not the same."

"Hey you bought it for me,"

We continued to banter quietly until we were outside Rachel's.

I popped some into my mouth.

"Here just try some," I said quietly finally coming to a decision that I had being debating for a while.

He reached for some but instead, I moved them out of his reach and pushed up onto my tiptoes crashing my lips against his. He reacted immediately pulling me close and resting his hands on my hips I twined my hands around his neck and we continued like that until the chocolate had all melted and I pulled away, "Blueberry Bombs are still better"

I laughed and kissed him again.

**Love it, Hate it, Tell me! Ummm just so you know I know it kinda has a slow middle but it was kinda rushe cas I wanted to publish it ASAP, I know it's not mt best work sorry about that, oh and sorry it took so long.**


End file.
